The Way You Look Tonight
by artigiano
Summary: Angela forces Temperance to go the Jeffersonian's Holiday Gala, which ends in interesting results. My entrance for CBP 3.


**Standard disclaimers apply. **

**My entrance for the CPB #3.**

**A/N: For those of you who have seen _National Treasure- _the dress that I modeled Temperance's after in this story is the same that Abagail wore to the Gala in _NT, _only a different color. :)**

* * *

"No."

"Come on! We didn't get to go last year, what with that stupid virus that Hodgins and Zach let out. Anyway, the invitations say that it's _mandatory._" Angela Montenegro stressed the last word. "That means you'll have to go."

"I'm well aware of what mandatory means, Angela." Temperance Brennan said dryly, finally looking up at her best friend from her computer screen. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going."

"You can say what you want Sweetie, but that's not going to change a thing." The artist paused for a second, and then smiled brightly. "And just think- you could invite Booth!"

Temperance closed her eyes and counted to ten. "For the last time Angela, I am not going with or without Booth."

"Why not?" Angela leaned forward on her friend's desk, and pouted. "It'd be fun!"

"No."

Angela rolled her eyes. "That seems to be your answer to everything lately. Now, since neither of us _has _to come in on tomorrow, we're going to go shopping." She looked Brennan directly in the eye before continuing. "And before you start arguing with me, I know for a fact that you don't have a suitable gown for this ball."

"Angela-"

The artist narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Don't you dare say anything- you _are _going to this, you _are _going shopping with me on Saturday to find a dress, and you will _not _argue. Understand?"

"I'm still not going with Booth-"

"Understand?"

Brennan sighed, knowing that this would not be a battle she would win. She could usually change Angela's mind when it came to certain things, but not this. It seemed as if she would be going to the Jeffersonian's Holiday Gala whether she liked it or not. "Yes."

* * *

After Angela had left her office, Brennan went in search of her partner. As she rounded a corner, she knocked into him. "Oomph!" The papers she had been carrying flew to the ground as she threw her arms out to her sides, trying to regain some balance. But it was to no avail, and both she and Booth crashed to the floor.

"Gosh Bones, you really should look we're you're going next time." Booth teased gently as they pulled together the papers on the floor. Once all had been collected, Booth stood up wearily, pulling Brennan to her feet also.

"Sorry," She said lamely, brushing some dust off her clothes. "I wasn't paying attention I guess."

"Its fine, Bones. Besides, if I'm going to run into anyone, I'm glad it was you." That earned him a smile, and he grinned. "So where were you going, anyway?"

Her smile abruptly vanished. "I was actually going to see you because…well, what I mean is…"

Booth grinned again; she was so adorable when she was flustered. "Just spit it out Bones."

With a glare in his direction, Brennan continued. "Well I have to go the Holiday Gala, and I know you don't have to go, but to make it semi-tolerable if you were there too…"

He tried not to chuckle at her round-about way of inviting him, but immediately sobered as he realized that he would have to turn her down. "I'd love to go with you Bones, but I'm actually going with someone else."

Temperance's heart immediately sank, but she didn't want Booth to see the hurt in her eyes. Looking down, she nodded. "Oh, okay. That's fine. I hope you have fun with Cam. I um…" She paused, and was about to say something else when Zack called to her from the center of the lab.

"Doctor Brennan, the new remains just arrived! Should I start, or do you want me to wait?"

"I'll be right down." She glanced back up to Booth for a second, and gave him a small, sad smile. "I guess I better be going." She quickly side-stepped her partner, wishing she could stop the burning in her cheeks. _Stupid!_ She told herself over and over as she went down the stairs, cursing herself at not realizing that Booth and Cam _would _be going together, since they were in a relationship. She should have never asked. _He's not just going to go with your because you're friends, and leave his girlfriend to go with someone else. Idiot!_

Booth watched her walk away, wishing that he hadn't talked to Cam just moments earlier, and agreed to go with her. _What were you going to do Seeley? _He asked himself. _Just going to say no to you _girlfriend _at a moment's notice because the woman you really like asked you to go with her? _Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face, almost wishing that Cam had never taken the job. Maybe, just maybe, he would have finally been able to tell Bones how he felt if Cam hadn't come along and screwed things up. _It's as much your fault as hers, you dolt. You didn't say no when she offered dinner, and you knew where it would lead. _

With one final look at his partner's retreating figure, Booth turned and continued walking out of the museum. The gala was on Sunday night- only three days away- and he had yet to pick up his tux.

* * *

"It's a Christmas ball, and you want me to go in black. I'm not one for traditions, but aren't Christmas colors usually red and green? I'll be the only one not dressed in something festive." They were in there fourth store by now, and Temperance was starting to get fed up. Of course, Angela had found the most perfect dress at the first store that they went to, but nothing Temperance looked at seemed right.

"Come on Sweetie, it's a beautiful dress. I'm sure that we could find it in another color, but you'll have to try it on." Angela shoved the dress in Temperance's direction, and practically pushed her into the dressing room. With a resigned sigh, she closed the door and slipped out of her clothes. Goosebumps immediately puckered up on her skin, and so to keep warm she pulled the dress on quickly.

The first thing she noted was that she actually didn't look horrible- instead the dark charcoal of the dress made her eyes seem all the brighter. Then she took in the rest of the dress, and was surprised to find that she actually look…well, beautiful.

The neckline plunged low enough to be tantalizing, but kept enough covered that there was still something left to the imagination. The back had the same v-shape, dipping down to the same length. A sheer black wrap accompanied the outfit. The bodice was tight, and made of a silky material. The skirt – made from a lighter silk- flowed around her legs, stopping around mid-calf. She looked like a princess, dare she say it. Stepping out of the dressing room, she twirled in front of the mirror, and then walked to where Angela was seated.

Her best friend was reading a magazine, so Tempe cleared her throat to get Angela's attention. As soon as she stopped reading, Angela's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "Whoa." She said finally, after looking Temperance up and down three times. "You look amazing! Booth won't know what hit him!"

Tempe blushed, trying to hide her pleasure at Angela's reaction. "Stop it Angela. I told you already that Booth is going with Cam."

Angela smiled widely. "You say that now, but when he takes one look at you in this, and he'll wish he came with you instead."

* * *

The Jeffersonian was buzzing with activity as people started to arrive. Many a limo was pulling up to the museum as doctors and their dates arrived. Inside the main hall leading to the gardens, there was a giant Christmas tree, its lights shining brightly. In one window, a Menorah sat with its candles shining brightly. There were red and green streamers everywhere, along with some blue and white. The orchestra played quietly in the background as the guests mingled together.

Angela arrived on the arm of Jack Hodgins, just as the ball was starting. Immediately, she gushed about how lovely everything was and how beautiful everyone looked. As they made their way further into the room, both of them spotted Booth and Cam sitting closely at a table that had been reserved specifically for their team.

Angela sat down next to Cam, Jack beside her. "Merry Christmas!" She said brightly, glancing around the table at the empty three seats. "Where are Zack and Brennan? And why is there an extra chair?"

Booth, who had scooted his chair quietly away from Cam's, looked around the room. "Zack was here somewhere- he said something about going to talk to someone. I didn't catch the name."

"He came to talk to me, and to welcome me back." All four of them looked up, surprised to see Dr. Daniel Goodman standing before them, Zack standing to his side. Angela jumped from her seat and ran to their one time boss.

"Dr. Goodman!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. The older man grinned, and patted the artist's back slightly awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Montenegro." He nodded at Jack. "Dr. Hodgins.." He then looked to Booth, and smiled. "It's nice to see you here still, Seeley." He turned his gaze to Cam, and it seemed as though his smile became a bit more forced. "Ah, Camille. How…lovely it is to see you again."

Cam's smile was fleeting, and left all wondering what exactly had transpired between them to cause this reaction. "Daniel."

After a meaningful look in her direction, Goodman looked at the rest of them again, smiling brightly. "Like I was saying, Mr. Addy was just welcoming me back for tonight." At their puzzled expressions, he elaborated. "I decided to bring my girls back into DC for Christmas, to spend time with their family. After that I'll be going away again." Turning away from the group at the table, Goodman's eyes searched the room. "And where is Temperance? I had so hoped to talk- to explain some things- to her."

Angela's eyes too searched to room, and finally settled on her best friend entering the room through the garden doors. "I think she's over there." She said quietly, pointing.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Montenegro." Goodman strode away quickly, and the three squints realized how much they had missed his presence around the museum.

As soon as Angela had pointed to where Temperance was, Booth had immediately turned to look. This action was not missed by Angela nor, she noted, by Cam. A look of utter contempt and jealously crossed the older woman's face as she watch Booth stare longingly at his partner.

She was wearing her hair in curls, a bit looser than she had in Vegas, and had sprayed something on her locks to make them glitter in the lights. Her eyes were done in silvers and black, creating a smoky look that coupled with the pale lip gloss that made her lips shimmer. She looked stunning.

Goodman and Temperance slowly made their way to the table, only pausing by the bar once to get her something to drink. Finally they joined everyone at the table, greetings exchanged, and then they all settled into quiet conversation.

"Dr. Goodman," Zack asked at one point, "Where have you been taking your sabbatical?"

"As I was telling Temperance earlier, my family and I have relocated to a small town outside of London for the year." He continued for a while, before Hodgins interrupted.

"When do you see you're return to the Jeffersonian?" It was an innocent question, but all could see the underlying plea to take Cam out of their office.

The doctor's smile appeared slightly strained. "I'm hoping to return sometime next year, perhaps in May or June."

An hour or so after that, the dance floor opened. Couple after couple drifted over, filling the floor with a wave of different colors. It was a magical sight to see the dresses gleam and sparkle in the light.

Before long it was only Booth and Brennan at the table. For some reason, Booth seemed adamant in not asking Cam to dance, instead choosing the option of letting her dance with Goodman. Angela and Jack got up after a while, and Zack had already left for the airport, flying out to see his family.

The music in the background was sweet, and Brennan soon found herself humming along. Booth sat across the table, watching her. Finally, he felt the need to break the silence. "You look…" He paused wanting to find the perfect word to describe how she looked, but was unable to find it. "Gorgeous."

Looking up at him, she blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself." They sat again in silence, before she emitted a rather loud sigh.

Chuckling, Booth looked at her. "Problem?"

"Yes actually," she said, leaning down to rub her foot. "My shoes are killing me."

Leaning across the table, Booth caught sight of her shoes- black, strappy, stiletto heels that he was sure were murder to walk in. "I can see why."

She laughed, and sat back in her chair once more. "That's why men are lucky- when they have to dress up they never have to wear high heels. But, thankfully, I won't have to endure them for much longer."

Booth's eyes snapped up, and met hers. "What do you mean?"

"I think I'm going to head home. I've made my appearance. The invitation never said you had to stay long, only that you had to come. So…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"But you haven't even danced yet." Booth said with a grin, before standing. He walked around to her, and offered his hand. "Dance with me Temperance?"

Just having him say her name sent shivers down Brennan's spine. "Sure."

As they danced, Booth pulled her closer, savoring the sensation of her hand in his. And for once, he was pleased to see, she didn't pull away. They swayed together to the music, neither of them speaking. When the song was finally done, Booth leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Let me take you home- I really don't want to stay any longer." And it was true- he really didn't want to stay if Temperance wasn't going to be here.

"What about Cam?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I'm sure she can find someone to take her home. Goodman wouldn't let a woman walk home." He winked, still not expecting her to say yes. Full of surprises tonight though, Brennan nodded, and allowed Booth to lead her from the room. She collected her coat and purse, before meeting Booth in the main entrance of the museum. Just as they were leaving, Booth happened to look above the door. _Mistletoe. _

Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled Temperance around to face him. "Wha-" She was cut off as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She blinked a few times after he stepped away, apparently in shock. After a few seconds, she seemed to regain her voice and looked at Booth strangely. "What was that for?"

Elated that she hadn't hit him, protested, or anything else, Booth took a step closer to her once more. Pointing above the door, he once again whispered softly in her ear. "Mistletoe, Bones. And I'm not one to break tradition." He looked down at her again, his eyes filled with emotion. "And since we're still standing under it…" He placed his hand under her chin, and pulled her face toward his. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met again.

Booth finally stepped away, his charm smile in place. "I'll meet you at the car."

Brennan nodded, still not comprehending what had just happened. "Yeah…" She placed a finger to her lips, and grinned. Maybe she should let Angela bring her to the Christmas events more often.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review:)**

**Charlotte**


End file.
